


Duel Carnival Madness

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dueling, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friend Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yuya and his family and friends attend Paradise City's Duel Carnival.





	Duel Carnival Madness

After finishing his homework and eating an early dinner with his dad; Yuya wants to have a duel outside with his dad, Yusho. Yuya is 15 years old and his dad, Yusho is 38 years old. 

Yuya is fair skinned, has crimson eyes, and green and crimson hair and has googles with a blue star on the right lens. Yuya is wearing a orange shirt, his school uniform jacket around his shoulders like a cape, red wristband on both of his wrists, a buckled choker around his waist, green pants, and red/orange/black sneakers.

His dad, Yusho is fair skinned, has a slight mustache and goatee, has golden eyes and black hair with inky green shading. He's wearing a red jacket with purple lining, an orange waistcoat, white ascot, blue collar and lined with yellow, black gloves and dress shoes, red pants and a black belt with gold buckle. Yusho is also wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt underneath his red jacket. He has a purple top hat on his head that has green googles on them.

Yuya and his dad walk out of the house with him running on the grassy flat hill, while his dad is behind him. His dad has been walking with a cane for 4 years now. He and his dad stand a few feet apart from each other with their duel disks ready. They are both ready and they say, "Lets Duel." His dad activates the Action Field Spell, Showtime Street. Action Cards Dispersed. 

Yuya draws a card summons Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode. He then sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. "Swing Far Pendulum, Carve The Arc Of Victory. My Monsters Are Ready To Swing Into Action!" Yuya summons to his field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in attack mode. He sets a card face down ending his turn. 

Yusho draws a card and he summons in attack mode, Sky Pupil. Then he discards one card from his hand and he summons to his field, Performapal Sky Magician. He grabs onto one of Sky Magician's rings as he's lifted into the air. His cane is on his belt loop. Yusho grabs an Action Card then places a face down ending his turn. 

Yuya draws a card then goes to get an Action Card by jumping on the pillars. He grabs one and activates Lock Draw. So that means his dad can't draw a card until he sends an Action Card from his hand to the graveyard. Yuya grabs another Action Card and it's Over Sword. His Odd Eyes Dragon gains 500 attack points and now it's more powerful than his dad's Sky Magician. Yuya has his Odd Eyes attack his dad's Sky Magician. 

His dad sends the Action Card he had to the graveyard. Then quickly gets another Action Card. This time Mirror Barrier which he activates so he can protect his Sky Magician stopping the Battle Phase. Yusho summons in defense mode, Performapal Flip Hippo ending his turn. 

After drawing a card, Yuya summons Performapal King Bear in attack mode. Then he activates Polymerization. He fuses his Odd Eyes with his King Bear to Fusion Summon Brave Eyes Pendulum Dragon which has 3000 attack points. He then Pendulum summons Performapal Silver Claw and his trusty Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He has Brave Eyes destroy his dad's Sky Pupil and has Odd Eyes destroy Flip Hippo. Yuya inflicts his dad with 2200 points of damage. He ends his turn. 

Yusho's life points are down to 1800 life points. Yusho draws a card then activates his face down card, No Action destroying Mirror Barrier. He then summons Performapal Sleight Hand Magician by tributing Sky Magician. Yusho lands on the grass and sets two cards face down ending his turn. He's holding his cane in his left hand. 

Yuya has Brave Eyes attack Sleight Hand Magician. As his monster is about to destroy his dad's monster. His dad grabs an Action Card, Evasion dodging the attack. However, Yuya has Odd Eyes destroy his dad's Sleight Hand Magician which ends the duel. Yusho's life points go down to 0. The impact of the attack sends his dad flying backwards and he lands on the grass pretty hard and his top hat fell from his head.

With the end of the duel, Yuya goes over to his dad making sure he's okay. He helps his dad to his sitting position and retrieves his top hat to him. He sits next to his dad cross legged on the grass with him. His dad sets his cane across his lap. Yuya starts to cry. His dad looks over at him with a warm smile and brushes the tears from his cheeks. His dad puts his arm around him comforting him. They gaze at the sunset and then gaze up at the silvery stars and bright moon. He and his dad have always had a close father-son relationship as he admires and greatly loves as he wants to be a professional Dueltainer like him. 

Yuya ends up falling sleep with him in his dad's lap and his head nestled against his dad's chest. Yusho looks at his sleeping son fondly as this is the first time in 8 years that it's happened. The last time was when Yuya was 7 years old. Yuya is woken up by his dad nudging his shoulder. He walks alongside his dad back to their house, his dad wide awake and him sleepily. He kicks off his shoes showing his white socks. His dad kicks off his shoes as he's wearing black socks. 

He takes Yuya up to his room and Yuya changes into his white and green striped pajamas button down shirt and pants. He gets into bed with his blanket covering him. His dad leans down pressing a soft kiss on his forehead and says goodnight to his son. Yuya says goodnight to his dad in between yawning. Yusho chuckles at his son and quietly closes his son's bedroom door.

Yusho goes into his bedroom changing into his white and orange striped pajamas shirt and pants climbing into bed. He sees his wife, Yoko asleep with a cook book open on top of her and the nightstand lamp on. He gently removes the book setting it on the nightstand. He presses a kiss on Yoko's cheek then fall fast asleep.

The next day, Yuya and his parents, Yoko and Yusho get up and they all eat breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. After that Yuya takes a shower after his dad. His dad has a strong, muscular body compared to his slight, lean body. He and his dad also both wear the same kind of underwear, briefs. After Yuya showers he goes into his room to change into his usual clothes. 

He goes downstairs via the firemen's pole, and finds his dad already dressed sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. Yuya sits next to his dad as they wait for Yoko to get ready. He and Yusho talk about the Dueling Championship that will be taking next year and that they'll both be entering it. Yuya asks his dad about how it felt when he won his Dueling Championship. His dad tells him that he felt extremely happy and thanked the people that he was able to make smile through his dueltaining. Yusho ruffles his hair and tells him that as long as they make the audience smile that'll be enough, win or lose and reminds Yuya that he should always be himself. Yuya smiles up at his dad giving him a quick hug. He and his parents all head for the Duel Carnival. 

He and his dad reunited last year after Yusho's 3 year disappearance. His dad was sent to the XyZ Dimension then got actually transported to the Fusion Dimension where he started his own Duel School with defected students from Duel Academy. After defeating Zarc and the Darkness residing in him they returned to their Dimension now known as the Pendulum Dimension. He and his dad reunited with his mom, and they all shared a heartfelt family embrace. 

The Sakaki family arrive at the Duel Carnival which is taking place in downtown Paradise City. There are food and drink stalls, game stalls, roller coasters, tents, and a big Ferris Wheel. Yuya goes off to hang out with Zuzu, Gong and rest of his friends. Whereas his mom and dad go off to watch Reed Pepper's cooking duel as his mom was excited to watch the duel and his dad went with her to calm her fangirling over Reed hopefully. 

Inside the stadium, Yusho and his wife, Yoko sit in the stands as they prepare to watch the duel between Reed Pepper and Aura in a cooking duel. As the duel starts, Yoko starts to fangirl and cheer for Reed along with Reed's other fans. Yusho is clapped on the shoulder by his good friend, Skip who's Zuzu's father. He and Skip have been good friends for many years and he's currently the Principal of the You Show Duel School here. He first started the Duel School with Skip's help. Skip was also a great duelist; he could have been a professional Duelist but he was raising Zuzu. Anyway he's happy being the Principal. Skip sits next to Yusho as he too watches the duel.

Meanwhile, Yuya along with Zuzu, Gong and Sora are on one of the roller coasters. Allie, Tate, Frederick and Riley are playing a water gun shooting game in one of the game stalls. Sylvio is at one of the food stalls and talking to his old buddies as they all try to impress Celina. Celina punches Sylvio and walks off joining Yuya and the rest of his friends as they eat snacks at a bench, talking and laughing. Sylvio soon joins too. 

Yuya's other friends from the Synchro and XyZ Dimension arrive to attend the festivities. Yuto, Lulu, Shay, Yugo, Rin, Allen, Saya, Dennis, Chojiro, Frank, Amanda, Tanner, Shinji, Gloria and Grace. And a resident from the Fusion Dimension, Yuri. Yuya and his friends greet their other friends from the other Dimensions. 

Yuto and Lulu go eat a late lunch as they sit on of the benches by the fountain. Shay and Dennis duels against Gloria and Grace in a Tag Duel. Rin and Yugo have duel against each other in their Duel Runners in the city with a fun twist; every time they lose life points they are gonna get hit by either water balloons or pies. Allen and Saya go on to play one of games specifically the crane machine in order to get a rare Duel Monsters card. Chojiro joins Amanda, Frank and Tanner on the roller coasters. Crow and Shinji hang out together and they end up fighting when Crow accidentally drops his ice cream cone on Shinji. They patch things over and Shinji and Crow share a loving embrace. 

Yuya is happy for his friends, Crow and Shinji. He and Zuzu began a duel against each other as they've haven't dueled one another since after he beaten The Sledgehammer. Gong, Allie, Tate and Frederick watch their friends duel. 

Back at the cooking duel between Reed and Aura, Yoko is cheering for Reed to win and she and the other fans fell over when Reed winked and smiled in their direction. Yusho and Skip politely tease Yoko about her fan girling over Reed and thought that she also was a fan of Dennis Macfield too who's Dueltainment is very showy. Yusho wonder what's Yuya and his friends are doing. Reed wins the duel as he's made a scrumptious dish, on the other hand Aura made a burnt but surprising good one despite her losing. Trout congratulates Reed and they along with Aura go to play games at the Duel Carnival. Yusho gets a signed poster by Reed from Reed for Yoko as she was still passed out. Skip is holding up Yoko and gets her to wake up. Yusho gives the poster to Yoko which makes her happy, and they share a hug and kiss with Skip smiling for his friends. 

Yusho, Yoko and Skip go to join their kids at the Carnival and finds Yuya and Zuzu dueling one another in a rematch. Yusho and Skip see that Zuzu has the upper hand with Yuya's life points down to 1000. Yoko comments that Zuzu has become a stronger duelist since last year. Zuzu's ace monster, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra destroys Yuya's Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon winning the duel. Yusho, Yoko and Yuya see Yuya and Zuzu being surrounded by their many friends with hugs and smiles. 

Yuya and his friends from the Pendulum Dimension say goodbye to their friends from the Synchro and XyZ Dimensions as they teleport to their homes. Yuri left after the duel between Shay and Dennis vs the Tyler sisters. They then say goodbye to Gong, Sora, Allie, Tate, Fredrick and Riley. Yuya hugs his parents as Zuzu hugs her dad. They say goodbye as the sun is setting and the Carnival is packing up. Zuzu leaves with her dad. Yuya walks home with his parents, his dad on his right side and his mom and his left side. His mom has his arm on Yuya's shoulder as his dad has his gloved hand on his bicolored hair. They walk home with bright smiles as the sun sets behind them.


End file.
